Gisele Isaias
Appearance Clothing: Gisele wears a long brown coat with the top opened to reveal a purple tank top and a pair of blue jeans. Along with a pair of blue boots and a pair of purple fingerless gloves. Hair Color: Gisele's hair is a light shade of orange with the tips being a shade darker. Hair Style: Gisele wears her hair in a medium bob. Skin Color: Gisele's skin is a pale tan with some peach splotches on her hands and feet. Eye Color: Gisele's eyes are a clear shade of emerald green. Height: Four foot six inches. Weight: One hundred and seventy-eight pounds. Gisele's Family Wan: Gisele's father and the former head of the Isaias crime family. Gisele inherited the role of head from him once she proved herself. A feat that involved killing their rivals: The Kellin Family. She feels glad that he saw all of her hard work and he feels proud of her. Though they do clash at times over their ways of running the family. Adam: Gisele's godfather. Gisele has had a ton of fun in the past with Adam, which included killing enemies and paying people off. Adam views her as more his daughter than Wan's, purely because he feels the two are more connected. Gisele isn't sure about this but appreciates the sentiment. Tree: Gisele's wife. Gisele met her on a cruise and the two hit it off. Eventually, the two were married and they planned to expand the family business. God help anyone if they hurt either, as the other will go insane with rage. Shin: Gisele's husband and favorite henchmen. After agreeing to have an open marriage with Tree, due to both feeling it would get too boring just the two of them, Gisele met him one day while she was at the bank. He was fed up with his job and she invited him to join. He was all too eager and after some minor adventures, the two were married. The house is always full of excitement with the three of them. Aloo: Gisele's teenaged son with Shin. Eager to protect him from the world of violence that she has seen, Gisele has kept her involvement with it all a secret until he is old enough for it. Despite this, he is still suspicious of his mother and has been actively investigating. Relationships Friends: Kamiya: A police officer employed by Gisele. She was in trouble and Gisele helped out, in exchange for favors. Kamiya is thankful, but overall not too keen on the idea of being on a crime boss's payroll. And, Gertrude: Gisele's old caretaker who's sick. Due to the kindness, she was given by Gertrude, Gisele pays for her treatments and brings her fresh fruit whenever she can. Neutral: Simon. A common criminal that Gisele has encountered once or twice. She isn't sure what to think about him but keeps him in mind in case she needs him. He, on the other hand, doesn't seem to know she exists. Rival: Mila. The head of another crime family: The Waters. Gisele and she have butted heads time and time again over land or business. Enemy: Kellam. The thought to be dead son of the head of the Kellin crime family. He has been plotting his revenge for years and wants to hurt Gisele when she's least expecting it. Abilities Abilities: Gisele is well taught in various aspects of business such as stocks, money management, and others. She has an incredible aim when using a firearm. And, Gisele can curl up into a ball and shield herself from many things that would harm her like piercing weapons or melee weapons. Though this does not hold up forever and she must retreat eventually. Special Ability: Gisele has the rare ability to speed up herself and anyone she touches for a time. The most she was able to achieve was a few minutes. Weaknesses: Gisele's pangolin shell has limits on its durability and can be broken through if enough weight is placed on it. She is also not able to swim due to her shell being so heavy. And she is allergic to most gourds. Category:Females Category:Pangolins Category:Evil Category:LGBT+ Category:Candidate for Deletion